


The Comfort of Home

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Alec has a rough week, he knows that he can always find comfort in returning home to Magnus. That is, if he can pry himself away from work long enough.





	The Comfort of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: could you maybe write something where Alec has a bad day/week/whatever and it ends in h/c and Malec cuddles? (I may be projecting my self-indulgent fantasies into this prompt a /little/ lmao).

It’s starting to feel as if this week is going to last an eternity. As much as he wishes his life could stretch on forever alongside Magnus’, he isn’t sure that’s an existence he can handle if it comes side-by-side with perpetual Head of the Institute hell. He knows he’s being dramatic and that it’s just a bad week, but that doesn’t stop the only half-joking, morbid reassurance that at least this can’t go on forever from crossing his mind repeatedly. 

His problem is that no matter how much he does - no matter how many hours he spends out on the field cleaning up messes, or in his office submitting reports and follow-up paperwork, or getting called to security to help review footage that Underhill can’t quite make out on screen -  it never seems to end. He’s got two of his best Shadowhunters out with injuries, and new recruits fresh out of the academy who need constant supervision. He can’t put a dent in the list of things he needs to do, tasks adding on twice as fast as he completes them, a veritable hydra head of issues plaguing his last 5 or 6 days - honestly, he’s lost count. He can’t remember the last time he saw Magnus for more than a handful of half-asleep seconds waking him up getting in and out of bed, and those were the few nights he managed to drag himself home to sleep at the Loft and grab a change of clothes. The rest of the nights he crashed at the Institute in his old room. 

_ “I miss you,” _ Magnus complains over the phone that Alec has pressed between his ear and his shoulder, listening as he picks the bow and arrows he’s taking with him out onto his latest mission.

“I miss you too. Trust me, I’d much rather be there with you than about to go get myself covered in ichor again. I  _ just _ took a shower two hours ago after this morning. I really didn’t think I’d be going back out today.” Alec runs his hands over the curve of a bow slotted for multiple arrows, but decides it’s a bit excessive for the quick run he’s going on, and moves to the next option. 

_ “Well, hopefully when you’re done you can come home and we can make shower number 2 a little more enjoyable,” _ Magnus preens into the phone, and Alec smiles to himself. 

“Careful, you don’t want me  _ too _ distracted out there,” Alec warns, but it’s too late. His mind is already on the number of things he’d rather be doing right now, and a nice long shower with his boyfriend is certainly an enticing option. 

_ “You’re right,” _ Magnus replies, and Alec hears his tone turn a bit too serious compared to their previous banter.  _ “You’re wearing yourself thin this week, Alec. Are you sure you’re up for this? Can’t Jace or Isabelle go?” _

“They offered, but Izzy had a date she seemed really excited for and I didn’t want her to cancel. You know how long it’s been since she’s done anything for herself like that. And Jace is just as worn out as I am.” 

_ “Sometimes being in charge isn’t just taking on all of the responsibility yourself, but knowing when to step back.”  _

“I’m okay. It’s just one more, then I’m done. I have all of tomorrow off.  Plus, I’m not even taking the lead, I’m more of a fall-back. It’ll be fine.” Alec feels the strain of the muscles in his shoulders as he reaches up to take the bow off of its hook, however, and winces. He’s glad Magnus can’t see him as he speaks. 

_ “If you say so. Just take care of yourself out there.” _

“I will. I’ll talk to you later. Love you,” Alec says. It’s a habit he’s gotten into lately before going on missions, ever since-- 

_ “Love you too.”  _

Alec grabs his bow and arrows, and leaves the weapons room to meet the rest of the team before heading out. 

\--

Alec doesn’t know what he expects to end his week of ‘if it can go wrong, it will’, but taking a claw coated in demon toxin down his thigh seems to be on par with the rest of his life right now. He’s meant to hang back until the demon knocks out one of the younger Shadowhunters, and Alec wastes no time putting himself between it and the unconscious girl. His arrow takes the demon out moments after it gets its claws on him - literally - but that moment is all it took. As the demon falls and the rest of the small team breathes a sigh of relief, Alec falls to the ground with a cry of anguish as the searing pain kicks in. 

They have him back at the Institute for healing immediately, but clearing the traces of poison that already started to circulate through his bloodstream takes longer than anticipated. In the end he pulls rank and discharges himself from active care, despite the healer they called in (not Magnus, after Alec’s insistence, not wanting him to worry until Alec was in the clear) highly suggesting he spend the night there under observation. 

 

He insists he's good enough to leave with the promise that he'll do nothing but rest for 24 hours. By the time he’s cleared - well, “cleared” - to go, it’s late. Realistically, Alec knows he should just crash at the Institute for the night but he doesn’t want to. After the day he just made it through...   _ hell _ , after the  _ week _ he made it through, he wants nothing more than to spend the night clinging to his boyfriend like the life preserver Magnus is to him right now. Or vise-versa, because while he really wants to wrap himself around Magnus and never let go, he wouldn’t mind if things turned out the other way around, either. He calls Magnus but it goes to voicemail, and he imagines that by this hour Magnus is passed out in bed himself. 

Alec debates calling a cab. It isn’t like this is the first time he’d make the trip from the Institute to Magnus’ Loft by mundane transportation - when Magnus didn’t have his magic he actually got rather efficient in navigating cabs when necessary. But the idea of spending however long the traffic would make the ride last jostling around the back seat with his injury isn’t appealing, and after a moment’s pause he re-dials Magnus’ number.  
  
Magnus picks up on the second ring this time. “Alexander?” His name reaches him from mumbled, half-asleep lips. “What time is--” There’s a pause, and then in a tone suddenly on the edge of panic. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Alec immediately regrets calling. He just wants to be home, with Magnus, and it’s selfish that he woke him just to make him worry. “Nevermind, go back to sleep.” 

“Don’t you dare hang up on me,” Magnus warns. “You aren’t calling at 1am because nothing’s wrong.” 

“Shit, is it really 1am? I knew it was late, but I didn’t realize…” Alec frowns. “Sorry I woke you up. I just… I really didn’t want to spend another night here. But I don’t think I’ll survive a cab ride back.”

Before he can explain further there’s the familiar sound of Magnus’ portal opening in front of him, waiting. “Thanks,” Alec sighs, hanging up the phone and taking a strained step forward. 

While he’s normally a lot better at portal travel his leg is still weak, and when he lands on it after stepping through it nearly gives out underneath him, leaving him stumbling the first few steps forward into their bedroom. Thankfully, Magnus is there to steady him a moment later, reaching out to grab each of his shoulders, eyes taking in the grimace on Alec’s face with an immediate frown.

“What’s wrong? Alec, are you hurt?” Magnus is full of justifiable concern and Alec is too tired to try and lie. 

“A little, but it’s no big deal. Just a scratch.” 

“Let me see.” Magnus demands. 

Alec slowly, carefully pulls down his sweatpants and leaves them on the floor by his feet to expose his entirely bandaged leg. With very deliberate motions - and trying not to make too many obvious signs of discomfort to alarm his boyfriend - Alec unwraps the wound to show the 4 deep gashes made by the demon’s talons.  “It’s fine. They got the poison out at the Institute, it’s just going to take a little longer to heal.” 

“Alexander--” Magnus reaches out, brushing a finger tenderly along the wound, small tendrils of blue magic seeping into his leg. 

“It’s fine,” Alec repeats insistently. “It’ll heal with my iratze, it’s just taking longer because of the toxins. Don’t waste your magic on me.” Alec knows that since he got it back, Magnus is much less frivolous with his magic use than he once was. And while he’s never said no to using it on, or for, Alec, that isn’t a privilege that Alec takes lightly, nor one he wants to abuse. 

“My magic is never  _ ‘wasted’  _ on you, Alexander,” Magnus reassures him, but stops after a once-over that takes away any lingering ache, stopping short of attempting to heal the entire wound. He knows that Alec will only get angry with him if he does anything more, but he cannot stand there and do  _ nothing _ , and they both know it. 

“Better?” 

“Much.” Alec eases onto bed next to him, bending over to pick the sweatpants back up and slide them on before laying back on the bed. “Sorry I didn’t call. It was all a bit of a rush after they got me back to the infirmary.” 

“I’m just glad you’re alright.” There’s relief in Magnus’ tone but Alec doesn’t miss the worry behind his expression. 

Magnus pulls the sheets back enough for Alec to slide under. When Alec’s forced to sleep facing away from Magnus so he isn’t laying on his hurt leg Magnus shifts so that he’s turned to face Alec, wrapping an arm around Alec’s middle and pulling him close. Alec eases into the hold, melting into Magnus. “It’s been a long week.” Alec sighs. “I’m just glad to be home.” 

And it’s true. This is his home. Here, with Magnus. Not the Institute where he spent most of his life, or any place in Idris his father might be staying. But here, wrapped up in the arms of the man he loves. Magnus runs a hand up and down Alec’s arm, not stopping until he feels the muscles underneath his touch relax after a minute or two. Alec closes his eyes and tries to rest but despite the exhaustion he feels he’s still too keyed up from the mission for his mind to quiet enough to sleep. After half an hour of shifting and fidgeting he tries to slide out of bed silently so as to not wake Magnus a second time. 

“Where are you going?” Magnus asks immediately, and Alec realizes he hasn’t fallen back asleep yet, either. 

“I can’t sleep. I was just going to make some tea.” 

“And you were going to leave me here, cold and alone? I see how it is.” 

Alec rolls his eyes in the dark even though Magnus can’t see it. “I’ll get the kettle going for two.”

The water is almost ready when he hears Magnus step into the kitchen. “Here, let me. You really should be taking it easy, Alec.” 

“I think I can manage  _ tea _ ,” Alec says defensively, but he steps aside just the same. Magnus brushes a soft kiss against his forehead before shoo-ing him out of the way, and Alec waits on the sofa for Magnus to finish the tea and bring it over - which he does, on a tray complete with scones. The warmth of the cup against his hands is immediately comforting, but it’s too hot to drink still so he sets it down again. 

“I can't believe how much went wrong in one week.” Alec admits.”I did as much as I could but half of  it wasn't even in my control, and all I could do was pick up the pieces. I feel like I spent an entire week cleaning up problems I couldn't stop from happening in time.” There's a weight to his words now that he's more removed from the constant  _ go go go _ of springing into action and taking everything on himself. 

Magnus sets his own tea on the table, shuffling over on the sofa to pull Alec back onto his lap. “You can only do so much, Alec. They’d be lost without you there. Don't be too hard on yourself.” 

They both know that's easier said than done. 

“How about you stop thinking about it for now,” Magnus suggests.”That can be a problem for Monday Alec to worry about. Tonight, you’re here, and you are not stepping foot near that Institute tomorrow unless you’re the last Shadowhunter capable of walking through those doors.” Alec laughs, but he knows Magnus isn’t really joking. “For now, just relax, and let me take care of you.” 

Magnus shifts himself back just far enough to bring his hands up to rub Alec's shoulders, moving down his back, the movements of the massage practiced and skilled. 

“Don't forget your tea, it's probably cool enough to drink now,” Magnus reminds Alec a few minutes later, but Alec gives no response. “Alexander?”  
  
Craning his head around Magnus sees Alec’s eyes are closed. Rather than wake him, Magnus conjures a blanket and pillows, tea and scones forgotten, and closes his eyes --but not before using a little more healing magic on Alec’s leg to ensure a peaceful night’s rest, free of pain. And if the wound just  _ happens _ to mostly heal itself overnight, well, he won’t know anything about that.  

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3 )


End file.
